lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Duelist Set: Version Yugi and Kaiba
Duelist Set: Version Yugi and Kaiba (also known as デュエリストセット Ｖｅｒ．遊戯と海馬 in the OCG) is a fan-made pre-constructed Deck. This Deck follows Duelist Set: Interstellar Wings, and is followed by ???. Features These 43-card Decks contains cards primarily used by and during the arc. Cover cards: (Side: Yugi), (Side: Yugi), (Side: Kaiba), (Side: Kaiba) Breakdown This Deck contains: *3 new cards per Deck *40 reprinted cards (3 for the Extra Deck) per Deck *2 Rubber Duel Fields *2 Deck Cases *140 Card Sleeves (70 containing with " ", " ", and " ", and 70 containing with " ", and " ") *2 Power-Up Packs (10 different cards, 5 cards per pack) Decklist: Version Yugi The card list includes: * (DSYU-JP001) (1st TCG/OCG art.) (Diamond Rare) * (DSYU-JP002) (2nd TCG/''OCG'' art.) x2 ( ) * (DSYU-JP003) ( ) * (DSYU-JP004) ( ) * (DSYU-JP005) ( ) * (DSYU-JP006) ( ) * (DSYU-JP007) ( ) * (DSYU-JP008) ( ) * (DSYU-JP009) ( ) * (DSYU-JP010) ( ) * (DSYU-JP011) ( ) * (DSYU-JP012) ( ) * (DSYU-JP013) ( ) * (DSYU-JP014) ( ) * (DSYU-JP015) ( ) * (DSYU-JP016) ( ) * (DSYU-JP017) ( ) * (DSYU-JP018) ( ) * (DSYU-JP019) ( ) * (DSYU-JP020) (Diamond Rare) * (DSYU-JP021) Dark Magic Summoning (Diamond Rare) * (DSYU-JP022) Order of the Queen (Diamond Rare) * (DSYU-JP023) ( ) * (DSYU-JP024) (1st TCG/''OCG'' art.) x2 ( ) * (DSYU-JP025) ( ) * (DSYU-JP026) ( ) * (DSYU-JP027) ( ) * (DSYU-JP028) ( ) * (DSYU-JP029) ( ) * (DSYU-JP030) ( ) * (DSYU-JP031) ( ) * (DSYU-JP032) ( ) * (DSYU-JP033) Chaos Illusion (Diamond Rare) * (DSYU-JP034) ( ) * (DSYU-JP035) ( ) * (DSYU-JP036) ( ) * (DSYU-JP037) ( ) * (DSYU-JP038) ( ) * (DSYU-JP039) (1st TCG/''OCG'' art.) (Diamond Rare) * (DSYU-JP040) ( ) * (DSYU-JP041) (Diamond Rare) Decklist: Version Kaiba The card list includes: * (DSKA-JP001) (1st TCG/OCG art.) (Diamond Rare) * (DSKA-JP002) (6th TCG/OCG art.) x2 ( ) * (DSKA-JP003) ( ) * (DSKA-JP004) ( ) * (DSKA-JP0??) ( ) * (DSKA-JP0??) ( ) * (DSKA-JP0??) ( ) * (DSKA-JP0??) ( ) * (DSKA-JP0??) ( ) * (DSKA-JP0??) x3 ( ) * (DSKA-JP0??) ( ) * (DSKA-JP0??) ( ) * (DSKA-JP0??) ( ) * (DSKA-JP0??) ( ) * (DSKA-JP0??) (Diamond Rare) * (DSKA-JP0??) Mechanical Combination (Diamond Rare) * (DSKA-JP0??) Barrier of the Dragons (Diamond Rare) * (DSKA-JP0??) ( ) * (DSKA-JP0??) ( ) * (DSKA-JP0??) ( ) * (DSKA-JP0??) ( ) * (DSKA-JP0??) ( ) * (DSKA-JP0??) ( ) * (DSKA-JP0??) ( ) * (DSKA-JP0??) ( ) * (DSKA-JP0??) ( ) * (DSKA-JP0??) ( ) * (DSKA-JP0??) (Diamond Rare) * (DSKA-JP0??) ( ) * (DSKA-JP0??) (Diamond Rare) Enhancement Pack List: Version Yugi The Enhancement Pack includes: *(DSYU-JPV01) Royal Straight Slasher (Diamond Rare) *(DSYU-JPV06) Magnetic Combination (Diamond Rare) *(DSYU-JPV07) ( ) Enhancement Pack List: Version Kaiba The Enhancement Pack includes: * (DSKA-JPV05) ( ) * (DSKA-JPV06) Fusion Offering (Diamond Rare) * (DSKA-JPV09) ( ) Category:Pre-constructed Decks